First Meeting
by dancefan93
Summary: The completed version of First Meeting of Fran and Max


**First Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

**Fran was sitting in the park relaxing in the June sun, when she heard a baby crying. She looked around and found the source. About 10 feet away, there was a woman who was about in her early twenties with three children. There was a girl about 10, a boy about six, and a baby. Feeling sorry for her, Fran walked over.**

** "Hi, I'm Fran Fine, could you use some help?" The woman looked at her and smiled.**

** "Yes, please, can you hold Gracie?" The woman asked handing Fran the baby. **

** "Of course," as soon as Gracie was in Fran's arms, she quieted down.**

** "That is amazing. She hasn't taken to someone other than her father." The woman said.**

** "And mom! Why do you act like she never existed?" Brighton yelled. Fran had a confused look on her face.**

** "I'm not their mother, the nanny." Fran's face changed but she was still confused. She looked down at Brighton and saw how sad he was. She knelt down to his level and said,**

** "Honey, why don't you tell me what's troubling you." Brighton looked at her and nodded. Fran put the now sleeping Gracie in her carriage sat down and brought Brighton onto her lap.**

** "The nanny or as dad calls her Miss Cling, doesn't like to think that we ever had a mom. She wants to erase mom from our memory." **

** "What happened, honey?"**

** "She died about three months ago." Brighton had tears streaming down his face. Fran had a saddened look too.**

** "Okay Brighton that enough, now get off the nice lady and stop bothering her." Miss Cling said.**

** "How can you be so cruel? Can't you see that he's upset? Besides, he's not bothering me." She looked at the oldest. "Well, I know you brother's name and your sister's name, but have yet to learn yours. What's your name, sweetie?" The girl looked at her.**

** "Maggie." She said quietly. Fran smiled. **

** "Well, it's nice to meet all of you." She looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. "Oh, it's getting late. We all better get home. I hope I'll see you guys again." She lifted Brighton off her lap and began to walk away, but Brighton grabbed her arm. **

** "Will come home with us? Please Fran." Brighton pleaded.**

** "I guess I could, only if it's okay with your father." Maggie and Brighton's faces lit up. Fran followed them to the mansion, she walked inside and recognized the man that Maggie and Brighton were calling daddy; it was Maxwell Sheffield. Fran stood there in awe. Max noticed her and came over.**

** "And who may I ask are you?" Max asked with a twinkle in his eye.**

** "F-Fran, Fran Fine, nice to meet you Mr. Sheffield."**

** "Oh, please call me Max. Mr. Sheffield sounds too formal." Fran smiled at him.**

** "As you wish, Max, if I may say, your children are very sweet. I met them in the park. It was actually little Gracie that caught my attention. She was crying and not calming down, so I went over a helped Miss Cling. I hope you don't mind."**

** "Of course not, I trust you. I also trust that I won't have to worry about a robber coming in here tonight." Fran and Max shared a giggle.**

** "If you do have one, it won't be me I wouldn't dare steal from here. This place is beautiful." She said as she walked deeper into the house. "My whole house could fit in your living room." Max laughed at that.**

** "Oh, come now, it's not that big. Sure it is a little larger than most houses, but that's what being a Broadway Producer does." Fran tripped on a loose floor board and fell into Max. **

** "Oh, I'm sorry. Clumsy Fran Fine." She said clinging onto his arms to push herself up. When she got to her feet, her and Max looked into each other's eyes. They felt themselves moving forward. Next thing they knew, their lips were touching. Fran almost closed her eyes until Max pulled back. "I'm so sorry Max. I shouldn't have done that. I really am sorry." **

** "You're sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I just met you and already I had you in my arms. I'm so sorry Fran." Max said feeling guilty of doing that only three months after his wife's death. He noticed that he was still holding Fran in his arms. He immediately retreated. He also noticed that Niles was watching the whole thing. "So, Niles, what exactly did you see?"**

** "Oh, just you kiss this mystery woman. May I introduce myself, Niles the Butler." He said extending his hand for Fran to shake.**

** "Fran Fine, nice to meet you Niles." She replied taking his hand. "So, you work for Max?" Niles nodded. "How long have you been here?" **

** "25 years. They have been wonderful years. The Sheffield's have been wonderful." He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered. "Especially, Mrs. Sheffield, she was a wonderful person." Fran jumped to conclusions and asked,**

** "So you two…" **

** "Oh, no, no. I meant as a friend." Fran gave a huge breath of relief slip from her lips. Niles smiled. He went over to Max, "This one's a keeper, but what are you going to tell Stacy?" Max glared at Niles.**

** "Nothing, because there is nothing going on between me and Stacy." Max said as he went into his office, right past Fran. Fran looked at Niles.**

** "So who's this Stacy?" Niles smiled.**

** "She is or I guess was the woman that Mr. Sheffield was dating. He broke up with her after just one date. He felt guilty dating someone only two months after his wife's death." Fran put a hand over her chest and sighed. **

** "I'm so sorry for all of you." Niles smiled.**

** "Thank you; the children haven't been the same. Before… everything, Maggie used to be very loud of very expressive, now she barely talks. Brighton used to be a very sweet little boy, now when a new nanny comes he tries to fake a suicide so that she will leave. Gracie used to never cry, she used to want to be held by everyone. Now, she barely wants to be held by anyone but Mr. Sheffield. Maggie and Brighton were the worst, they fight all the time." Fran couldn't believe what she was hearing, the angels she met in the park were completely different.**

** "Are you sure that you're talking about the three upstairs. When I met them, Miss Cling gave Gracie to me and quieted down almost immediately. Brighton did raise his voice but also opened up to me he asked me to come here tonight. Maggie was little quiet but we did talk to a little bit. I'm sorry to step out of line, but did you or Max ever stop to think that maybe it's the nannies. I mean when Brighton told me about Mrs. Sheffield, he was full on crying and the nanny told him to get off my lap and stop bothering me. It broke my heart to hear someone be so cruel." Niles didn't believe what he was hearing. **

** "Come with me." Niles said grabbing Fran's hand and pulling her toward the office. "Sir, Miss Fine has something that I think you might want to hear. Go on tell him." Fran took a deep breath and told him exactly what she told Niles. Max stood there dumbstruck that the woman he had hired to take care of his children, being one of the cruelest people ever to cross his path. **

** "Well, this changes everything. Niles, please tell Miss Cling that I would to see her in my office. Thank you Fran."**

** "No problem, Max. I just don't want your children to be hurt because of that witch." Fran walked out of the office and Max watched her leave. He smiled when he thought of what he was going to ask her in the next few minutes. Miss Cling walked into the office not knowing that she was in there to be fired. When Max fired her, he told Niles to have Fran come into his office. Niles obeyed and moments later, Fran was walking in.**

** "You wanted to see me, Mr. Sheffield?" Fran asked as she knocked and entered.**

** "Yes, I'm glad you didn't leave yet." Max said standing up.**

** "Well, Gracie woke up and wouldn't stop crying unless I held her so that's why I'm still holding her." Fran said rubbing the baby's back.**

** "Well, she certainly likes you. That's what I called you in here for. I've fired Miss Cling and since you have such a strong bond with the children, I was wondering if you would consider being their nanny." Max said.**

** "Really, I'd love too." Fran said walking a little closer to Max. **

** "Perfect, can you start immediately?" Max asked nervously.**

** "Of course, I think I better go get the other two up. They fell asleep after that stressful day at the park. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset them. I can be such a yenta, nosy person, sometimes." Fran said with Gracie stirred in her arms. Just then her cell phone went off. "I know who it is. I'll call him back later."**

** "Boyfriend?" Max asked nervously. He really hoped not.**

** "HA he wishes. We've been on and off for the past 10 years. I broke it off two years ago, but he still thinks that we're together. I'm not going back there, not after… never mind." Fran said leaving the office. "Oh, thank you for this job, Max. I owe you one." With that she left to get Maggie and Brighton up. Brighton was surprised to see Fran still there. **

** "Yeah, I'm still here B. Your dad asked me to be your new nanny, are you okay with that?" Fran asked as she changed Gracie.**

** "Yeah, that's great. I'm sorry that I was bothering you in the park today." Brighton said as he hung his head.**

** "Hey, like I said you weren't bothering me. I'm happy you felt comfortable enough with me to open up to me. Let's go downstairs and see your dad, go get your sister, but be nice, none of your usual fighting." Fran said holding Gracie closer. She clung to Fran's neck as soon as she was close enough. **_**'I guess this is normal behavior for a small child.'**_** She said to herself. She walked down the hall to Maggie's room to see her throwing the covers off when Brighton said that she was still here. Maggie and Brighton ran out of her room to see Fran. When they caught up to Fran, they all went downstairs to see their dad. **

** "Hi daddy." Maggie said as she entered the office followed by Brighton who also yelled hello. Fran came in as fast as she could. Max was on the couch and he was surprised to see them. He sat up hugged his two oldest children. When he tried to take Gracie from Fran, she surprisingly let him. He held his youngest child close and kissed her forehead. He bent down and kissed his older children on their heads. **

** "Daddy I was wondering if we could go out to eat tonight. We haven't done that since… well you know." Brighton said quickly wishing he hadn't. Max thought about it for a few moments than answered,**

** "Well, I think Niles has started making dinner yet, it is three o'clock." **

** "I can tell him not too, it might be good for the children to get out. Max come on, when they last time you got out of this house?" Fran asked looking straight into his eyes. Max couldn't resist her brown eyes. **

** "Okay, fine, I'm powerless against all three of you." Max said with a chuckle. He received hugs from his children as they ran into the kitchen to tell Niles not make dinner. "Okay, who are those children, they look my children, sound like my children, but they don't behave like my children." **

** "I'm serious Max, those are yours." Fran said as she took Gracie from his arms. "I think they need someone with them that cares about them. Not someone who just pretends to because they get paid." **

** "I guess, and you certainly have that down pat. When would you like to go and get your things? You are aware that they nanny stays here; correct?" Max asked.**

** "Oh, Max, that's really not necessary. I don't want to impose." Fran replied.**

** "Nonsense, Fran. If you're going to take care of my children, the least I can do is make sure you have a roof over your head." He said as he walked closer to her so he was right in front of her.**

** "Well, I guess if you insist. I'll go when you take the children out to dinner."**

** "You mean after dinner, surely you're coming with us." Max said as he took one of her hands then released when he saw that she was having a hard time handling Gracie with one hand. After he released her hand, he took Gracie from her to give her a break.**

** "No, that's your family time with your children. That, you can't persuade me to come on." Fran said as she shook her hands and arms to get the blood flowing through them. That tends to stop after holding a child for a few hours. **

** "Oh, really?" Max asked as she inched closer to her and kissed her passionately on her lips. She thought she was going to faint. She felt her legs go out from under and she grabbed the door knob to steady herself. Her eyes closed for a minute and when Max pulled away, she opened them immediately. It took her a second to catch her breath. She took a deep breath and lied.**

** "No effect." The way she smiled as she turned around to leave, Max knew that she was lying so he could have some alone time with his children. He didn't know if he was amused or angry, he decided on amused. When Fran reached for Gracie, Max stopped her.**

** "You can leave her here; I can't remember the last time I held her." Fran smiled and left Max with his daughter. She went into the kitchen to find Maggie and Brighton snaking on some cookies. **

** "Not too many of those, or you won't eat your dinner." Fran said as she walked over to Niles. "You didn't start making dinner did you?"**

** "I was getting ready to when they came in and told me not to." Niles said as he smiled. "Will you joining them?"**

** "No, I decided that Max needs some alone time with his children. It seems like they don't do that a lot." Fran said as she walked over to take the cookies away from Maggie and Brighton. **

** "That's because he doesn't, Miss Fine. He's usually in his office. Most of the time he takes his dinner in there." Niles said taking the package from Fran.**

** "Okay, first off Niles, please call me Fran, I don't like the professional names. Sorry if that sounded like a demand. Next, that will be the first to go with me." Niles gave her a confused look. "Oh, I guess you don't know, Max hired me as the new nanny." Niles gave her a happy smile. Just then C.C. walked in.**

** "Hello, Hello." Fran looked at C.C. then at Niles.**

** "Hello, Miss Babcock. This is Fran Fine, the new nanny." Niles explained. "Fran, this is C.C. Babcock, Mr. Sheffield's business partner." Fran extended her hand to shake with C.C.**

** "Nice to meet you." Fran said she shook C.C. hand. C.C. actually liked this one. She was rude like the others. **

** "Likewise, Niles what's for dinner tonight?" Niles looked at C.C. and answered,**

** "Mr. Sheffield is taking the children out to dinner tonight, but I can heat you something." **

** "No thank you, that's not necessary. All that I can say is… finally. He's spending time with his children." Fran like C.C. she was nice and she seemed to like Fran. They began talking and Fran found out how Mrs. Sheffield, Sarah, had died. She was hit by a drunk driver. Fran felt so sorry for everyone in the house. Maggie cut in talking about the fun times they used to have. She was crying she was laughed when she said something funny that her mom used to do. Brighton remembered Sarah singing and how the house used to be filled with music. **

** "Well, maybe we can bring that back. Do you guys remember the songs she used to sing?" Maggie and Brighton shook their heads. C.C. said that she did. They followed her into the living room. They followed her to the tape rack and C.C. pulled a tape labeled "Kids favorite Disney songs". **

** "Oh, I remember that. Whenever we were sad, mom would pop this in a sing along with the lyrics." Brighton said. Fran took the tape and put in the player and pressed play. About two seconds afterwards, Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and the Beast came on, Brighton and Maggie's faces lit up. They began singing the parts that they knew. Fran watched as they pretended they were singing with their mother. To her amazement, they weren't crying. She was taking a risk, she thought that it would bring back memories and they would be sad, but they were laughing thinking about their mother. Fran smiled at them. Meanwhile, back in the office as Max playing with Gracie, Gracie was on her back on the floor and had both Max's index fingers wrapped in her little hands and laughing and Max was smiling, Max heard the music. **

** "Well, what could that be, how about we go find out?" Max gently pulled his fingers out of his daughter's grip picked her up and went to see what was going on in the living room. When he arrived, he saw his oldest children dancing around singing now Friend like me from Aladdin. He smiled at the sight, that tape hadn't been used since Sarah played it last. Max walked further into the living room, and came up behind Fran. "So you found their weakness." Fran jumped at his voice.**

** "Oh, Max, you scared me. C.C. and I were talking and Brighton brought up how they used to sing with their mother and C.C. remembered the tape. I just thought they could use some cheering up after the day that they had." Niles was now in the living room smiling at the sight. He couldn't remember the children this happy.**

** "Oh, this was mom's favorite song, remember daddy?" Maggie asked as Whistle while you work from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs came on. Max indeed did remember it. She would put it on when she would help Niles with the cleaning. Niles remembered the song, it would always lift his spirits. As the song ended, Fran stopped the tape. **

** "I think that you two should go upstairs and get ready to go to dinner." **

** "Race you." Brighton said as he ran upstairs.**

** "Hey, no fair you got a head start." Maggie called as she ran after him.**

** "Careful on the stairs!" Max called after them. "How did you do that? Usually when a nanny tells them do something, they refuse."**

** "Like I said, they need someone who loves for a different reason other than being paid." Fran said as she walked past him to help the children. "Do you want me to take this one get her ready?" Fran asked referring to Gracie.**

** "I'll help you." Max said. As Fran was changing Gracie, Max was getting another outfit out of her drawer. He helped Fran get Gracie into it. It was pretty difficult being that Gracie decided to make a game out of it and kick her feet as they tried to put her shorts on under her dress. "I never realized how difficult that came be." Max said after finally getting her shorts on.**

** "I've had practice, my sister used to make me watch her daughters all summer when I was a teenager." Fran said as she tickled Gracie's tummy. "You like to difficult for daddy, don't you? It makes everything more fun doesn't it? I thought so." She said as she placed the cloth over Gracie's face and slowly ran it over her face that made her laugh. Max smiled looking at this woman who came into their lives only a couple of hours ago and already stole the hearts of his children. He walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. She stood there not moving. She slowly turned her head to look at him. He had the biggest smirk on his face. "What's with the smirk?" She said through a smile.**

** "Oh, nothing, I need to ask you a question." Max said turning his arms so she would spin to face him. She pressed her hands to his chest she wouldn't spin into him and hurt him. **

** "Okay, then ask." She said as she stopped spinning.**

** "I need you to promise me something. Obviously my children love you, I need to know that we won't come home tonight and see that you've left us, or me come home and see my children on the couch crying because you left." Max said with a straight face. Fran couldn't believe what he was asking of her. He thought that she would leave them.**

** "Max, unless you fire me, I will never leave you or these children. I say you because I can see in your eyes that you want me to stay for another reason other than the children. I may not know what that is but I know it's there, I will never leave these children I already love them as if they were my own." Fran said as she broke away from Max and picked up Gracie. Max smiled and thanked her. She handed Max his baby daughter and called for the older children. "Okay, you four have fun. Maggie and Brighton, remember what I said, no fighting or giving your father a hard time." They left for dinner and Fran, Niles and C.C. had some TV dinners. At about seven o'clock, Max and the children walked through the door. "Were they good or you?" **

** "Surprisingly, yes, Brighton didn't pull anything that he usually does. Even when Sarah was alive, he pulled something, I'm very proud of him for behaving. Maggie talked during dinner told me what she was up to at school and how she was doing. She's really opening up. Gracie said her first word to she called me 'dada'." Fran's eyes filled with tears at that she was happy that she had helped them bond. She smiled and wiped the tears away. "Also they told me that they really like you and never want you to leave." **

** "Well, like I told you, I won't leave until you tell me to." Fran said taking the children upstairs to put them to bed. Max followed her and helped her put them to bed. He kissed them all good-night and left the rooms with Fran. He went downstairs to the kitchen for a small snack while he works. "Mr. Sheffield, don't you think that you should eat out here, I know that you spend a lot of time in your office." Max gave her a look, but realized that she was right. He agreed to eat in the kitchen with her. They talked and laughed. Max was flirting and not even realizing it. They looked at the clock and realized that it was nine. **

** "We had better get to bed, come on, I'll walk you to your room." Max said as he helped an obviously over tired Fran to her feet. She could barely hold herself up. Max decided that rather than make her suffer and walk he would carry her. He picked her up bridal style and she laid her head on his shoulder. By the time he got to her room, she was out cold. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He checked on the children then went to bed himself. He had a pleasant sleep.**

** The next morning, Fran woke up feeling very well. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that well. She took a shower and as she was putting on her make-up she heard Gracie start to cry. She went to get her but stopped when she heard Max's voice. She stood in the doorway as Max cradled his daughter and soothed her. She quietly tip-toed back to her room to continue getting ready for the day, she knew that Maggie and Brighton would be up soon and Max would need her help. She dressed in a tight short blue skirt with a matching blue v-neck shirt. Then put in some earrings and a necklace, she dapped on some perfume and walked to Maggie's room. She gently woke her up and told that it was time for school; she did the same thing to Brighton. They jumped up and started to get ready, they came downstairs and Max was surprised they weren't mad because they were woken up. Usually they come down, in a fit but today they seemed happy. Max knew exactly why they were happy. As he placed Gracie in her highchair, he heard Fran come in. **

** "Good morning everyone, how did everyone sleep?" Fran asked as she as sat down. Everyone answered well, well everyone that could talk. As Max got up to get some coffee, Fran heard Gracie speak for the first time.**

** "Dada" Gracie said as she reached for Max. Max smiled and kissed his daughter's head. He brought over two cups of coffee. He handed one to Fran. **

** "Thank you just what I need." Max smiled and took a sip. **

** "Daddy do you love Fran?" Maggie asked causing both Fran and Max to sip out their coffee. They both looked at Maggie. She had a smile that quickly disappeared. **

** "Well…I…I um… that's…um…complicated Maggie." Max finally said.**

** "What's complicated about love? I know that you still love mommy but she would want you to be happy. Even C.C. thinks so." Maggie said.**

** "That's true, Maggie I do still love your mother, honestly I don't think I'll ever stop. I um don't think I'm ready to love again." Max said wishing he hadn't.**

** "So is there something wrong with Fran? Is that why you don't love her?"**

** "No heavens no of course not, there's nothing wrong with Fran nothing at all. But Maggie we've only known each other one day, you can't tell if you love someone you've known for a day." Maggie's head down.**

** "Oh okay, forget I asked then. Oh no, we have to get to school come on Brighton." Maggie said getting up from the table. Max and Fran followed them to the door. Fran hugged both of them as did Max. **

** "I like this new daddy. He actually acts like he loves us." Brighton said.**

** "I've always loved all three of you, I'm sorry I haven't shown it in a while." Max said squatting down to their level.**

** "It's okay daddy, we know that you just miss mommy. We all do but you need to remember that she's right here." Maggie said putting her hand over his heart. Max's eyes filled with tears as did Fran's. Fran's tears starting running down her face, Brighton saw her wipe them away and went over to her. **

** "Why are you sad, Fran?" Brighton asked hugged her waist.**

** "I'm not sad, I just wish that I had met your mom, she seems very special." Fran said hugged him back. "Now, go before we get you guys more upset, have fun at school." They went out the door and into the limo for school. Max turned to Fran and offered her a hug. She walked into his waiting arms, and hugged him tight. **

** "What's wrong, I hate to see you cry." **

** "I just feel sorry for those two. They didn't have much time with their mother and now they still feel like she's with them here. I wish there was something I could do for them." Max kissed her on top of her head.**

** "There is, you can stay with them. They love you already and would die if you left… we all would. If you stay here and help me take care of them, you will be helping them in best way there is. Giving them a person to look at, look to for help, someone to look up to." Max said as he let go of Fran and wiped her tears away. "Now come on, let's go get Gracie and I'll take the two of you out for a walk in the park." Fran smiled and followed him into the dining room where C.C. was playing 'Peek a boo' with Gracie. Gracie was laughing so hard. **

** "C.C. when did you get here?" Fran asked.**

** "A little while ago, I came in through the back door. I saw you guys talking to Maggie and Brighton and I didn't want to interrupt so I went around back and came in through that door." C.C. answered tickling Gracie under her chin. Fran went over and picked up Gracie.**

** "We were just about to go out to the park, care to join us?" Max offered.**

** "Oh, I think that's more for you guys." C.C. said.**

** "Oh, come on C.C. it will be fun." Fran said as she got Gracie in her light sweater. "We're all friends here. I'm going to go see if Niles would like to join us." Fran said as she walked into the kitchen.**

** "Okay Maxwell, dish, what's going on between you two. You can barely take your eyes off her?" C.C. asked as she picked up Gracie and brought her over to Max.**

** "C.C. I'm so confused. I still love Sarah and I think I always will but I think I'm also falling in love with Fran." Max confessed. Meanwhile, Fran was listening to the whole thing.**

** "Did you hear that Niles? He thinks he's falling in love with me. What should I do? I think I love him." Niles smiled.**

** "I would tell him, see where this goes." As always Fran knew that Niles was right. She decided to risk everything and tell him at the park. C.C. and Niles decided to give them some privacy. As they walked through the park, Fran tried to think of what she should say. Finally when they stopped under a tree, she decided to go for it.**

** "Um, Max, can I talk to you about something?'**

** "Of course Fran, what do you need to talk about?" She took his hand and was about to say something but someone interrupted them.**

** "Fran, what the hell are you doing with another guy?" Danny asked obviously fumed.**

** "Uh, Danny we broke up I don't need to check in with you every time I meet someone. We aren't on a date anyway. In case you didn't notice, people don't usually bring children on dates." Fran said gesturing to Gracie. **

** "So this is one of the brats that you're taking care of uh?"**

** "No, I am taking care of these children but they are far from brats. The only brat I see is you." Fran said standing up and walking closer to Danny.**

** "Wow very nice, slut." That was the last straw for Max, he stood up and walked in between Danny and Fran. **

** "Excuse me, but no one calls Fran a slut. She is anything but."**

** "Wow sorry didn't mean to piss off her boyfriend. I'll leave now but mark my words Fran. You'll come crawling back when he's tired of you and he will be." Danny said as he walked off.**

** "You didn't have to do that." Fran said in a quiet voice.**

** "No one insults you Fran. If they have a problem with that, they can answer to me." Max said taking her in his arms. "Fran, I have to tell you something. I love you." **

** "Max, I love you too." Fran said as she pulled back so she can look him in the eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. They shared a passionate kiss. They decided that they would give a relationship a try. They told Maggie and Brighton when they got home from school. They couldn't have been happier. Over the next few weeks, they family began to get closer and closer all because of Fran. Fran, Maggie, Brighton, Gracie and Max were all sitting in the living room playing when Gracie did something no one expected. She looked but at Fran and said,**

** "Mommy." Everyone was shocked but Fran was shocked the most. Maggie and Brighton looked at each other and Max got a little worried. Fran took over.**

** "No, sweetheart, I'm not mommy, but look up." She said as she pointed to the ceiling and Gracie followed her finger. "Mommy's up there and she sees you and loves you very much. Wave hi to mommy." Fran said as she waved so Gracie would follow. She did and turned to it Fran and pointed up and asked,**

** "Mommy?" **

** "Yes, angel, mommy's up there and here." She said as she pointed to where Gracie's heart is. Gracie smiled and giggled. Fran smiled as well and looked up at Maggie, Brighton and Max, she saw tears in all of their eyes. She gave them all a comforting smile. They wiped the tears away and smiled back. **

** "Okay children I think it's time for bed. Let's go upstairs, get in your PJs and I'll be in there soon to tuck you in. Maggie take Gracie please, I need to talk to Fran." Maggie took Gracie and went upstairs following Brighton. When he was sure they were upstairs, Max turned to Fran.**

** "Max, I'm sorry it's not my fault that Gracie called me mommy, but I think that I explained it the best I could." Fran said nervously.**

** "Oh no, Fran, you're not in trouble. I need to ask you something. We've been dating been some time now and I think we both are ready for this." He got down on one knee and pulled a box containing an engagement ring. "Fran Fine, will you marry me?" Fran was speechless.**

** "Oh, Maxwell… yes, yes of course!" Fran said she jumped into his arms. He kissed her as he slipped the ring on her finger. When they broke the kiss, Fran glanced at her ring. "Oh, Max it's beautiful."**

** "Well, let me tell you that it was difficult to find the perfect ring. I had to find one as beautiful as the woman who be wearing it." Max said as he kissed her again. Fran happily returned the kiss. **

** "YES! Alright daddy." Fran and Max broke the kiss and turned around to see Maggie and Brighton sitting on the stairs, staring at them.**

** "Didn't we need you two to bed?" Max asked.**

** "Yes, but we thought something was up so we snuck down here to see what was going on and we got down here right before you asked Fran to marry you." Maggie squealed. **

** "Well, since you're down here, come here and give me a hug." Maggie and Brighton happily obeyed. They ran to Fran and gave a huge hug. They turned to their father and did the same thing. "Now I need to ask you guys a question." Maggie and Brighton sat down on the couch. "Is this alright with you guys? I want you to know that I would never ever dream of taking your mother's place. If you guys aren't okay with this then we can wait; your father and I only care about your happiness?" Maggie and Brighton didn't even think before answering,**

** "Of course, we're okay with it! We love the idea." Fran and Max gave a breath of relief. Both children went to bed after that and Max and Fran went to bed as well. When Fran tried to go to her own room, Max grabbed her.**

** "Do you really think that I am going to let my fiancé sleep in her own room?" Fran gave him a devilish smile as he picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his room and deposited her on the bed. He got in on his side and slid under the covers. Fran did the same. They slept that night wrapped in each other's arms. Six months later, they were married. She adopted Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie. She gave birth to twins, Jonah Samuel and Eve Catherine. They are currently living a happy life together. **


End file.
